nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09
User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09/Archive Hello It's Marcus if you wanna find older discussions check the arcive! Marcus Villanova 22:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Drabo will put all his enemies behind bars. You, Villanova, are no friend of Drabo. HAIL DOORIAN! Drabo13 09:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I like how you act like your royality and say all hail Doorian and act like your all bad ass and stuff. But the real thing is... your not. Oh and what's up with you being muslim and racist i don't understand? Marcus Villanova 22:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Marcus Villanova 20:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oi Villi Oi Villi its um uh you know Joseph Yorn this is obviously my page um yupp so i was just wondering how are you? Orderofnovgorod 00:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) LASUPAC is a good idea mate Orderofnovgorod 13:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) yea i wnted to make it for a long time i was busy making the logo tho.Marcus Villanova 16:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Campagin Poster Can you please make a campaign poster for me? Pierlot McCrooke 18:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Check the LLCP page "Elcect M.V. and P.C." but do you want a Solo poster also what kind?Marcus Villanova 21:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) User page Your user page states that it's possible to steal the money belonging to the somebody you know the name of. Curious... And very interesting indeed! If that was real world, then I would be mister X for you from now on. But hey! That's not how it works, actually. :-) SjorskingmaWikistad 18:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I know that!Marcus Villanova 21:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Gone You maye think we are gone... but you couldn't be more off! Hessel Doorian has entered the political arene, so the Lovians should prepare themselves for some old-school lynching. We will unleash hell upon leftists, socialists and communists. HELL!!! Not to mention all non-whites and race traitors. Times are going to change, rapidly. We are on the eve of a glorious revolution. I salute you, Drabo13 11:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) PS: I am dead serious. We will either succeed, or die trying. Write THAT in your pathetic little newspapers... Drabo13 11:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Drabo is hereby blocked (see his talk page). I wish you all not to react to his racist shouts. He does not deserve our attention. 15:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanx Thanx for the support, I know that with the current situation things are getting out of hand, but in essence we aren't that extremist. We only want to defend our cause, and the only way is to campaign, campaign, campaign. It is just sad, that other parties use their posters to spread evil words about us! Jon Johnson 19:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I know i hate people who are so easily affened.Marcus Villanova 19:37, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The communism from Yuri and Alyssa is peaceful Pierlot McCrooke 19:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC)\ :::Agreed! I like that and I like leftism just i perfer -- as you know-- Center Leftism.Marcus Villanova 19:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I beg to differ: communis is NEVER peaceful. It has a hidden agenda, trust me. You choose not to see it, and when you will finally realise it, it will already be to late. ArminBlanche 19:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I hope you think 'my communism' is as peaceful as theirs (Yuri and Alyssa)? :::::@Marcus: and infact: we don't want to offend anyone Jon Johnson 19:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know AB your Dooian.Marcus Villanova 19:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Every communism that comes of Yuris party is peaceful Pierlot McCrooke 19:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thats what i meantMarcus Villanova 19:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) 1000 today was my 1000th edit!Marcus Villanova 22:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Good work :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} : 07:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Sports Could you do me a favour and write a small piece in your newspaper about the LFF? It is a federation for the sport fencing. You know, with the swords and all! Thanks in advance, BastardRoyale 15:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm the un-offical LSCA Commisioner but if you want... I'll make you a deal You broaden the LFF page and make it all offical and stuff and i'll admit it in the LSCA and write an awesome article about it. Deal? Marcus Villanova 21:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Deal! Thanks man, your the best. ;-) BastardRoyale 14:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Idea about the world cup Hi Marcus, I saw you've made a lot of sports articles on this site so I thought you might like to help with a project I was thinking about. I was wondering if Lovia could be involved in the World Cup somehow (obviously, not in the real one because they've already chosen the teams) but maybe we could set up a second World Cup for the 32 teams that didn't quite make it past the qualifiers, and include Lovia as a thirty-second. The downside would be of course all the teams would be useless but it would still be fun to do. Interested? Semyon Edikovich 19:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Humm sounds interesting as you see i'm the only one who cares about sports around here, but might BRoyal and you also want to help thats fine. Well this project will obviosly take alot of time so i suggest that we start the page soon and make it all nicey-nice. Marcus Villanova 21:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'll make a page as soon as I can think of a name for the tournament. Got any ideas? I already made a list of the teams. Semyon Edikovich 08:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :FIFA World Tourmament... All I ask for is that San Marino is in the tournament You can pick the rest also I think it should be 16 teams 4 groups of 4. 8 teams in the play offs and so on. Marcus Villanova 13:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we should do it exactly like the World Cup, except obviously different teams. So as thirteen teams from Europe qualified we should have thirteen teams as well. Also, not that I mind, but why do you want San Marino? Semyon Edikovich 14:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: San Marino is my favorite country though i live in THE USA i love it beacuse it's the world's oldest republic and is very beautiful... I'm watching the world cup right now Argentina vs. Nigera Argentina is winning... So far i've seen every minuite of the world cup so far. Marcus Villanova 14:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm only watching England's games, though I really should be preparing for exams. Shall we have it jointly hosted by Lovia and Canada, with San Marino as special guest team? Otherwise we'll find it hard to explain how they qualified. :) Semyon Edikovich 14:18, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::So your from england yea? USA will so lose i mean win? No they'll probaly Draw like 1-1 or 2-2 . I think it should be hosted by Lovia i'll pick a stadia. Marcus Villanova 14:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::The USA probably will win - England always fail. :( Still, I live in hope. By the way I made a map of countries taking part - in purple. Semyon Edikovich 14:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see what these colors mean ::::Green - Made Cup ::::Red - Failed to quailfy ::::Purple - Taking Part ::::Cool make the page now were all set but what lovia doesn't have a national team... shit. Marcus Villanova 14:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::We can just get a few players from these 6 teams. There's more than 23 players, and we can add a few as well. By the way, green countries on the map are the ones in the real WC... not ours. Semyon Edikovich 14:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::of course don't you know i'm the head of the LSCA you can make the roster. GTG sorry i'll be on around 6:00 EST but i'll try to catch the soccer match between ENG vs. USA... oh crap i've got a baseball and a rugby match today well i'll see the highlights. Oh i'm only 12 BTW... so yay make the page roster contries and all that well'll start the tourney in July it'll be fun! Marcus Villanova 14:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Philip Bradly-Lashawn of the LFF will be among the sponsors of the event, donating $2,000,000 and buying t-shirts and footballs for the players. BastardRoyale 14:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. Semyon Edikovich 15:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Its a deal then I love the idea. BastardRoyale 15:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, I made a page; World Tournament. Semyon Edikovich 15:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed: long live the "recent changes" button! I also commented. BastardRoyale 15:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Picture time Hey Marcus . You're one of the guys in the 2010 Congress of whom we don't have a (realistic) picture. Perhaps an idea to upload a picture the press and Congress may use? If you do so, don't forget to check your wiki-age 07:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Humm i'll upload one... but i'll have to change my history... Marcus Villanova 20:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ... I'll keep the old history but here's my picture Marcus Villanova 20:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Tax Room As our new Chief Fiscal Services, you are asked to help out the Department of Finance in the [[Talk:Department of Finance/Tax Room|'Tax Room']]. Thanks. Percival E. Galahad 11:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) vote Could you please vote for the 6point system, it's standing their but nobody is voting Jon Johnson 22:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I voted, my dear John. Ages ago it seems. 07:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry i didn't see but i'll probaly abstain I don't like it but as a member of PIGER we should of came of of a beter system. Marcus Villanova 23:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Interview Could you write an interview with famous fencer Henri Megrii in your newspaper (or another one)? You could make up the entire interview of course! ;-) BastardRoyale 18:46, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure i'll write it, i've got alot going on now so wait.. Marcus Villanova 20:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I rewrote your Census Act As some people wanted your Act to be rewritten I had a go, even tho' I'm not MOTC; have a look in the Second First Chamber. Hope you don't mind! Semyon E. Breyev 20:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :You could have re-rote it bur put it on my talk page non-MOTC are not alowwed!!!!! Thanks! Marcus Villanova 20:55, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::In fact every citizen is allowed to propose a law, that includes adaptions to other proposals. You must however be MOTC in order to vote. 11:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh right, that makes sense. Semyon E. Breyev 12:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes Yuri is right but he first sai second chamber so.. thnx anyway! Marcus Villanova 20:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Shares I offered you the shares of LTV Jon Johnson 16:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank YOu!Marcus Villanova 21:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC) How are you working out the match results? I had an idea about this, but I wanted to see what you were already doing first. Semyon E. Breyev 19:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) (PS c'mon the Vnuki could have managed more than a draw!) Using the expansion mode for FIFA 2010 on PS3 Marcus Villanova 19:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) come again? Semyon E. Breyev 19:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) On FIFA 2010 you can create a team, so i created 12 with all the rosters and stuff. Marcus Villanova 19:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC)